Ross
I, (that's right, me) am the God of Rossism. All i want for my followers is for them to find the same thing I have, pure harmony with the universe. or at least with their teenage hormonal state, as the univers is really fucking big. lol... big.... The way I found this perfect harmony was like this: (this is a true story, no word of a lie) 'The Story' Okies, so i was sitting having a shit, and I was listening to my Ipod. all of a sudden this song comes on that tells the story of my life, and i'm all "LAWD MAI LAIF SUX", until it gets to the chorus. The chorus simply says: 'If I had a chance for another try, I wouldn't change a thing, it's made me all and who I am inside, and if I could thank god, that I am here and that i am alive, and every day I wake, tell myself a little harmless lie, the whole wide world is mine" I don't know about you but this song switched me to the light. You see, the line 'I wouldn't change a thing, it's made me all and who I am inside', it made me realise that all of the really stupid, life destroying things I had done in the past only made way for my future, and my future is really freaking bright. And after my mind was blown by the stuff about the past, followed by what opened my eyes, the song then proceeded with my exact hopes for the future. It is literally the story of my life, and it is part of the reason that I am who i am today. but enough of that, lets move on!! 'Moving on....' So then, i created Rossism to open peoples eye's to the fact that if your young, you have the rest of your life to look forward to. For instance I was really depressed because i fell in love, but this girl didn't like me, then I started to think, and was suddenly aware of how long 14 years is, then I realised that in the what.... 70 years left to live, theres a fuckload of time to get everything I want. Rock and Roll, love, money whatever! Just stay positive. There is also the fact that i want people to look at me and think "wow, that guy's life is shit, but all he thinks about is the happiness of others.", because that makes people happy in itself. Knowing that no matter what, I'm right over here, waiting to to you to shut up and smile. 'Bring on the random' And now, bring on the random. This is a simple piece of knowledge about the fact that I am a god. you see my super waffle is not flying high today, it is occupied on a garauntee that I have pieces of forming molecules on my chin bone. phone? nay... bone.... I am the god of Rossism, do you see me as a god, or as a two tongued cat named hippopotamus? You shall accept my power as god, or i shall bring a plague of WOOP!-FTANG! to your ass! That's right, I'll open a can of canned chinchilla RIGHT on your doorstep! suck it, Jebus hugger! Do you accept my call to happiness?